Too Cool Queenie
by xXSeleneXx
Summary: ((Set to STP's song)) Kagome realizes her mistakes, but it happens too late...


_There was this girl  
Who lived not too long ago  
As a matter of fact I think  
She lives still  
She knew she could do no wrong  
Just singin' those songs  
That we all knew_

Kagome walked down a busy sidewalk, her eyes set on the subway a good twenty yards away. She had aged many years since the last time she had crossed through the well to the past. She seemed wiser, yet her face seemed sad. Her hair was short, more appropriate for the workplace. She was dressed in a blue suit jacket with a knee-length skirt in a lighter shade of blue, matching the shirt she wore under her jacket, and blue heels clicked as she walked. She had a briefcase in one hand, an umbrella in the other, since the morning forecast had predicted rain. 

She led a normal life. She had a job, she had ended up marrying Hojo, from her high school, and they had moved to their own, cozy house in Kobe. Everything had turned out just how everyone who never knew her secret expected it to. But she didn't know how her own secret ended. One day, she had just had enough. It was on a whim that she decided never to go back. She just wanted to be normal again. She asked her grandfather to seal it up, and he did, not even bothering to ask why. She accepted that as her happy ending, and never went back again.

_She would always crash the party  
It was no surprise  
It was for her_

Kagome walked down the steep steps down to the trains, making sure not to step in any of the trash there, just as she did every time she entered or exited. She was no different from anyone else around her, and it made her happy. She didn't have to worry about demons or the Shikon no Tama or anything like that…she only had to worry about getting to work on time…

_Too cool Queenie_

Just as Kagome got to the bottom of the staircase, the train she had to catch stopped at the boarding deck. She sighed in frustration, hurrying her pace to make it before the seats were all taken, but she was careful not to snap the heels from her shoes.

"Excuse me!" she said, cutting through a pair of teenagers who glared at her. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, wishing they could hear, as she looked back at them. Then were dressed in black, and the boy had silver hair, streaked in black, an aggravated look on his face. She had to turn away as she boarded the train, his image bringing back memories of her first love…

_There was this boy  
He played in a rock-n-roll band  
And he wasn't half-bad,  
At saving the world  
She said he could do no right  
So he took his life  
His story is true_

She slowly walked down the narrow aisle between the seats, her heels making a different clang against the metal floor. Several people followed, but they all quickly found seats. Kagome wanted to sit alone…she needed to. Sinking memories filled her mind, and tears burned the back of her eyes. She finally reached the end of the car and sat down in the dark corner, setting her briefcase down in front of her. She shut her eyes as the conductor came on the PA system, asking that all the passengers to be seated. A moment later, she felt the train start, and they began to move. She leaned her head back, shutting her eyes. Silently, she wondered…what happened to them all?

It was all just a dream…one giant fairy tale…Over the years, she had slowly had to convince her self that none of what she had experienced in her youth was real. She'd had nightmares about what might've become of her friends. She talked about it with her husband. He'd tell her what she had been reassuring herself all along. When the morning would come, she would simply forget again, and go through the day. Her life went on and on, every day the same. The dreams would get worse around her birthday, when she first was thrust into that time. She had to go to therapy, she underwent hypnosis. It all worked, for a while. But her thoughts always strayed back_…_

_It's ok cause what goes around, comes around  
It's all right cause what goes around, comes around_

The train came to a stop. It wasn't hers, but Kagome didn't care. She stood, leaving her briefcase and umbrella, and ran out of the train. People stared at her like she had just fallen from the sky, but she didn't pay attention. She darted to the stairs that led to the street, when she heard the crack of a heel breaking off of her shoe. As if it were a natural occurrence, she slipped off her shoes and ran up the stairs. Thunder boomed and lightning cracked, and as she reached the top of the stairs, the sky opened up with a vengeance, pouring down buckets.

As the other people on the street ran for cover, Kagome just walked down the street in a daze, tears streaming down her face. She had gone through her life like it was a masquerade ball, always masking her true face. She had left the ones that she truly cared about behind, never telling them what happened or where she was. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo…by now, they were all gone.

She had given them all up, and she didn't even know why. She had convinced herself that she was happy, that she was doing the right thing. But it was only then that she realized that anything that needs convincing is never true…

_And now this girl,  
Yeah she got real famous  
And she made lots of money and  
Some of his too  
But still she thinks she can do no wrong  
Just playing those songs  
She's all too cool_

Author's Notes: Review, please, tell me what you think. If you linked, please mention why, likewise if you didn't. The lyrics are from the song 'Too Cool Queenie' by Stone Temple Pilots. (If you don't know who they are, check it out, it's worth it.) I was listening to the song when this came to me, and it just seemed fitting. Eh…I'm kinda proud of it for an hour n' a half's work, so…


End file.
